


When Zombies Attack

by loracarol



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: Disney Animated Kink Meme, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Zombies, old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2011 for <a href="http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=3785264#t3785264">this kink meme</a> request, snapshots of Disney characters in a zombie apocalypse (WWZ style). </p><p>Probably will not be updated, as it's an old fic; I'm mostly just putting it here to archive it. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mulan

When the Zack came for Mulan, she made sure her family was ready. Her boyfriend Shang had borrowed his neighbor's RV (they wouldn't be needing it anymore, sadly), and they were off-! (Just as soon as they grabbed Mulan's parents, and Mulan and Shang's three friends, that is.)  
  
Music blaring, guns abalzing, and RV a running, the seven people drove like their lives depended on it. (Which it did.)


	2. Ariel

Ariel had been an early believer in the coming zombie apocalypse. Her father, though, was the mayor of their city, and he refused to let the city run into panic over her little internet rumors. 

Eventually, though, the story broke, and when Ariel saw what was happening to the city her father loved so much, she couldn't stay angry with him. 

"Here" he said, handing her a set of keys. "I packed up the van, I want you to get out of the city, go to your sisters if you can."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay, and defend my city." 

"But Daddy- I don't know how to shoot, and I just got my drivers license!"

"I'm sending Sebastian, and one of our security guards with you. Go."

"I love you Daddy!" 

"I love you too, Ariel."


	3. Snow White

Fourteen-year-old Yukiko looked back at her family's home once more before she had to leave. She had wanted to stay in her home, but there was a war going on, and everyone had to get out as fast as possible.   
  
If only she was going with her step-mother, but it was everyone for themselves, and Yuki didn't want to be there if her Step-mother decided that she would be better of without her younger step-daughter.   
  
Snow took a tighter grip on the [kai gunto](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_sword#Post_samurai_military_swords) that her grandfather had left to his eldest son.   
  
She really didn't know how to use it, but just holding it made her feel better.


	4. Cinderella

Eleanor and her step-sister Anastasia had been on the run since the early days of the zombie apocalypse. Ella had been doing the daily shopping when news of the outbreak had hit their city, and she had rushed home. As much as she didn't get along with her step-family, they were still the only family that she had.  
  
She got home too late.   
  
Her step-mother and step-sister Dru had already been mauled, having been in the hot tub in the back when the Z's attacked. Ella's sister Ana had been online chatting with her not-boyfriend instead of joining her mother and sister, and had been spared.  
  
Ella had run up the stairs, taking two at a time, to find Ana huddled at the top of them, crying and holding a hockey stick.   
  
"Call your boyfriend, Ana, bring him here. I'll take care of you, shh... I'll take care of you" she said, holding her step-sister close.


	5. Kida

Kida spun around, and sliced the ghouls' head off. She was a warrior, trained by years of tradition in the art of hunting the monsters who fed on human flesh, and now her skills were needed in the larger quarter.   
  
She chopped off the last head, and the last body fell before her. She would have some time, now, to dispose of the bodies properly so they did not spread the contaminent.   
  
"You there-" she said to the man with the glasses who had watched the whole event in awe. "Can you stack some wood so that I can burn these bodies?"   
  
He nodded, and rushed to do her bidding while Kida surveyed him. He was a scholar, not a fighter, and it would probably be best to take him somewhere else and leave him.   
  
He came back, then, with a pile of wood, dumping it into a pile. He was carrying a lot more than she would have thought possible from his scrawny arms.   
  
Then- "look out!" he yelled, as he pitched a log along the ground at her. Kida, warning given, jumped out of the way as the log hit a ghoul that had no legs, and was crawling towards her. Nodding in appreciation, Kida took up her sword and cut that ghouls head off.   
  
Later, after burning the ghouls' bodies and purifying her own blade in the fire, she had to admit, maybe the scholar would not be as useless as she originally believed. He was smart, quick, stronger than he looked, and he was a skilled mechanic- a fact that Kida was grateful for, as her own mechanical skills were lacking due to her focus in the fighting arts.   
  
"What's your name, scholar?" She asked as he pushed his glasses up for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Milo, Milo Thatch."  
  
"My name is Kidagakash. You may call me Kida. Do you have any plans for your future?"


	6. Giselle and Nancy

"No" Robert said, holding onto his daughter with one hand, and holding Nancy's hand with the other. It was time to be running away, not picking up strange couples who may or may not be Infected.  
  
"But she looks like a Princess!" Morgan said, and then she was wiggling out of his arms and running towards the couple.   
  
"Morgan-!" Robert yelled, running after her. He caught up with his daughter as she was introducing herself to the young lady, who really did kind of look like a princess- just as the man holding her arm looked like a prince.  
  
"Nice to meet you Morgan!" The lady said, "I'm Giselle, and this is my prince, Edward."   
  
She spoke in honey sweet tones that it rankled to hear, especially in this time, with this happening.  
  
"You meet them Morgan, let's go now." Robert said, grabbing his daughter.   
  
"Oh, where are you going?" Giselle asked, trying to look happy for them, but also scared.   
  
"Listen, I don't know you, or your "Prince", and I don't know if you're Infected or not- it's every person for themselves." Robert said, Morgan behind him.   
  
"I understand" the man- Edward- said. "I would do anything to keep my Giselle safe! Alas, my sword is not the most useful weapons for fighting against these creatures, but I will do my best!"   
  
Robert look at Nancy. Nancy looked at Robert. They both looked at the young, idealistic, naïve couple in front of them. They turned to talk to each other privately.   
  
"I can check the woman for bites, if you check the man." Nancy said, hushed. "It wouldn't hurt to have two more people protecting Morgan" she knew his weak point, "and I'm pretty sure that we could take them, if they try to betray us."   
  
Robert turned, and saw his daughter giving him the save kind of look- sad, and expectant. Morgan and Nancy, the two people he cared for more than anyone else, had turned against him.  
  
"Fine" he said, turning to the younger couple, "if you guys are willing to pull your weight, you can come with us."   
  
Edward began to say his thanks, while Giselle just beamed.


	7. Jessie

Jessica Pride knew that her brother would always be there to protect her. This was a fact, and what she based most of her life on. Woodrow would be there, through thick and thin. Through their parents dying in a car crash when Jessie was young, to their Uncle Peter being declared an unfit guardian, he'd be  _there_  for her.  
  
And now he was sick, burning up with a fever that (thankfully) had  _nothing_  to do with the uncoming plague... But it was still terrifying.   
  
"Come  _on_  Woody!" She snapped, placing a damp rag over his forehead. Below her, the few Z's that she hadn't had time to kill (yet) moaned, and Jessie felt the beginning of a headache coming on.   
  
They'd be okay... For a little while. They were in the top loft of a barn, and they'd destroyed the stairs behind them (desperate times...), meaning that the Z's couldn't climb up. There was some water that Jessie had been able to fetch using ropes and pullies from a rain barrel outside, and the weather had been rainy enough that they had enough water to last them for a few days, but...  
  
They were low on ammo, and Woody was sick. (He'd been sick for a couple of days, though, thank goodness. The plague usually went from fever to reanimation in 24 hours, and that the fever had stayed longer meant that that wasn't the case.)   
  
There was the sound of gunshots from outside, and Jessie hoped that whoever was coming would at least  _listen_  to her when she said that Woody wasn't going to reanimated. And if he did... She had an axe.   
  
The guns come closer as a man decked out in a military uniform burst and carrying a bag came in and shot the Z's to pieces.   
  
"Ma'am, can I be of assistance?" He asked, once he caught sight of Jessie.   
  
"What's your name, soldier?" Jessie asked, readying her axe with one hand, just in case.   
  
"Me name is Buzz, ma'am. Buzz Lightyear" Jessie's eyebrow rose at the name- but her last name was 'Pride', what could she say? "and I'm a member of the United States Marine Corp. However, I have become seperated from my team. I can provide assistance in both offensive and defensive manuvers, as well as providing cover, and assisting transports. And you are?"  
  
"Jessica- Jessie Pride. You have any meds in that bag of yours?"   
  
"Affirmative, however nothing that works against this infestation."   
  
"It's not that. My brother's up here, he's had a fever for three days now- at first it was light, but it's gotten worse. He doesn't have the infection, that kills in 24 hours once you have the fever."  
  
"I see. If you will allow me to come up, I can see what I can do." 

* * *

Buzz Lightyear of the United States Marine Corps wasn't sure how he ended up talking so much to Jessie Pride during the day and a half it took for what medicines Buzz had to take effect on Woodrow, and for Woodrow to wake up.  
  
At least, Jessie claimed it was all Buzz's doing. Buzz just thought that Woodrow didn't like the idea of having his younger sister alone with a strange man. (Though he had quickly learned that Jessie wasn't helpless, from Jessie's stories, Woodrow didn't seem like the kind of guy to trust strangers easily.)  
  
He had told her about his name, and how his mother had named him 'Buzz' in honor of Buzz Aldrin, and how his father had "blessed" him with the name Lightyear after too many experiments involving various illicit drugs. He told her how he had joined the Marine Corps in order to help people, and how he and his brothers had been serving in active combat against the Reanimated until one day everyone had vanished.  
  
(He didn't tell her that his nightmares involved seeing his brothers coming towards him as members of the Reanimated, or how every day that dream seemed more and more realistic, or that her eyes were actually really pretty, or that he really enjoyed her company... Those were just  _too_  personal.)  
  
When Woodrow finally woke up, Buzz went as far away from them as he could, too give them the semblence of privacy, at least. But the barn was too small, and the siblings were too loud for their reunion to be completely private.   
  
"--so glad you're finally awake!" Jessie was saying, holding onto her brother tightly.   
  
"I'm sorry Jessie" he said, hugging her back. "I almost left you--, and after I said--"  
  
"Are you still beating yourself up about that? --Wasn't your fault--only eight--could you do?"   
  
"I should have--"  
  
"You came back when it mattered--always do--love you."   
  
Buzz pretended to be searching for any other living human beings out the window as the siblings continued their mini-reunion.   
  
After that, it was time that Woodrow had A Talk with Buzz.  
  
He walked up to the younger man as Buzz continued scanning the horizon.   
  
"So you're Buzz Lightyear, huh? Jessie's been telling me a lot about you."   
  
"Hopefully it's not been unkind, sir." Buzz said, standing at attention.  
  
"Here's the thing- I don't care if you're a member of the United States Marines. Hell, I don't even know if there's a United States still for you to be a Marine in, but if you hurt Jessie, so help me, I will  _end_  you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Jessie likes you, I don't know why, but she does. You hurt her, I kill you. Maybe not right away, maybe I find a way to get you infected first, then shoot you as you realize what's happening. Maybe I just leave you for the Z's to get, and you die slowly. I don't care. Jessie's all I've got, you hurt her, I  _end_  you.  
  
"But, you're not too shabby with the weapons, if the Z's down below are any indication. So, if you want, you can come with us once we leave here. We're running out of food, and the Z's down below cannot be good for our health."   
  
Buzz was a Marine, he did not shake. Not even as Woodrow gave him a smile, and pulled out his .45, aiming it right at Buzz. Not even as Woodrow pulled the trigger. Not even as the bullet went right buy his head, and buried into the forehead of a Reanimated (which Buzz would see as soon as he turned around).   
  
"You in or out Buzz Lightyear?"   
  
"In."   
  
Jessie really did have beautiful eyes. 


	8. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain some Gaston/Belle creepiness. I'm not sure if that needs to be tagged, though, as dub-con, but let me know if you think I should?

Belle most emphatically did not like Gaston. In fact, she hated him, with a passion. He was crude, rude, and egotistical. He thought the world belonged to him, and he could just take whatever he wanted. He was a spoiled brat. He was a redneck. (Not bad in it of itself, but when added to all the other things...)  
  
But. And there was always a but.   
  
He had a gun, and the offer of protection for her, her father, and even the dog.   
  
All she had to do was fake being his girlfriend in public where others could see and be jealous, and maybe once in a while do the girlfriend duties in private.  
  
She hated him and loved him all at once.   
  
She loved that he was protecting her family, even when he could have easily taken her once the laws of society had broken down, and left them for dead.  
  
She hated every other thing about him. Every other thing, from his hair to his toes. Every. Little. Thing.   
  
She hated it when he kissed her, when his hands wandered when he looked at her with lust. She hated it when he raised his gun and shot at zombie, because that meant that he was justified in taking her, after all, he was protecting her.   
  
She hated everything.  
  
\---  
  
They were traveling in his truck, when he hit a zombie. Unfortunately, the moaning didn't stop, and so he got out to smash it's head in.  
  
...He wasn't the least sadistic of men.   
  
When he came back in, there was a mark on his arm that everyone pretended not to see. It was easier that way.  
  
They kept driving, until they came to a giant gate. Gaston wanted to just ram it through, and when Belle argued that it was best to go out and open it- to keep it in one piece, and maybe shut the zombies out- he threw her out of the cab of the truck to open it herself.   
  
Opening it, she came face to face with a shot gun.   
  
Blue eyes blazing, the man behind the gate  _snarled_  at her. "You're trespassing" he said. "Get  _out_."  
  
She wanted to snap back at him, to be angry and yell, but there were zombies outside, and her father was frail. "Please, my father is old, and weak. We can't keep running. If you let him stay, I'll... I'll do anything." She reached up, and tentatively started to unzip her jacket. If he was anything like Gaston... She could take it. She could deal with it. She had before.   
  
"No! I.. You don't have to do that." The man said, moving his gun away from her face. "If none of you are bitten, you can come in." He was looking away, faintly red, and Belle realized he was her age, probably. Young, anyway.  
  
"Are you sure? It's all I have."  
  
"What's taking you so long?" Gaston yelled, coming out of the cab of the truck. He grabbed Belle around the shoulders, one hand skimming the top of her breast as he ignored her flinching.   
  
"It's all you have." The blue-eyed stranger said, understanding dawning on his face as he saw Belle's discomfort, and the other man's glee. Than he saw Gaston's arm. The make-shirt first aid had slipped, leaving an obvious bite mark.   
  
"How many of you are still in the truck?" He growled, gun still ready to shoot.   
  
"Just my Papa and dog."  
  
"Go and get them, they're welcome here."   
  
"And me?" Gaston said, smirking easily as he grabbed Belle's ass as she walked away. He didn't realize his weakness was showing. Such a pity. But Belle did notice the stranger's eye track to the bandage, and she couldn't help but hide a smirk when she heard the gunshot.


End file.
